MAKING EDWARD FEEL BETTER
by ChloelovesEdward
Summary: Set during Bella's pregnancy in Breaking Dawn. Edward is stressed out and Bella makes him feel better. Lemon! Cuz nobody can live without some Edward-lovin' Rated M for obvious reasons. This is my first fanfic so please Read and Review! This will be a two-shot!
1. Chapter 1

MAKING EDWARD FEEL BETTER

Bella POV

I hated the fact that Edward was suffering because of me. He was afraid to lose me again. I was pregnant with our child and the baby was reducing my health. Now that Edward can hear the babys' thoughts, he understands why I want to keep our baby, but he is still stressed out and afraid. I had the perfect plan to ease his stress.

"Edward," I called softly. He was sitting next to me but not close enough because he didn't want me to be cold.

"Yes Love?" he replied.

"Can you stand up in front of me?" He looked at me, confusion all over his beautiful face.

"Okay." he got up and did as I asked.

"I wanted to apologize for making you so stressed out." His expression turned from confusion to adoration and he said, "Oh Bella. I love you so much. You have nothing to be sorry for!" I smiled and brought my hand up to rest against the side of his thigh.

"I still want to apologize." And with that, I slid my hand right over to his crotch and squeezed lightly. I could feel the outline of his soft cock, hardening from my touch. He moaned and moved his hand over mine, as if to pull it away. "Bella. Stop. You're too fragile right now." It definitely looked like he didn't want me to stop. He was getting harder by the second and his eyes were darkening. I started moving my hand up and down his jean sheathed erection. "Bella." he warned. I looked up at him from under my lashes and licked my lips. His eyes widened and he swallowed loudly. "Baby, I want to make all this stress go away. I'm going to suck your cock until you can't even remember your own name." He moaned and his erection pressed even tighter against his jeans. I unbuckled his belt and started to pull his jeans down his legs. He helped me and I saw the huge tent he had in his boxers. "Mmmmmm" I moaned. I saw his cock twitch and I smiled. I licked my lips again and pulled down his boxers, revealing the thickest, longest, most perfect cock in the world. I wrapped my hand around his base and stroked him lightly for a while until I pulled him closer and kissed his tip. He moaned and I saw a bit of pre-cum drip out of the slit on the tip.

_He must have needed this for a while,_ I thought.

I licked the pre-cum away, moaning at how amazing he tasted, and saw his hands clench into fists at his side. With a moment of shock, I realized that I haven't done this to him before! I had no clue where all this new-found confidence was coming from. I tried to think of any knowledge I might have for how to do this, but I could think of nothing. Instead, I let instinct guide me. I took his tip into my mouth and swirled my tongue on top. "Belllllla." he moaned through clenched teeth. "I want to hear you Edward. I want to hear how I make you feel. Tell me how it feels when I suck your amazing cock into my mouth." And with that, I slowly took more and more of him into my mouth until he hit the back of my throat. I wrapped my hands around the parts of him that didn't fit and rubbed him while I flicked my tongue over what was in my mouth and sucked, enjoying his loud moans and grunts. I put my hands on his perfect ass and bobbed my head on his cock. I heard him growl loudly and felt him get bigger in my mouth; he was close. I released him with a 'pop', delighted by his frustrated groan, and said, "Does this feel good baby? Tell me." I took him back into my mouth and sucked as hard as I could.

"Ungh! Fuck Bella! That's so…. Fuck!… so fucking good…. Your mouth looks so good wrapped around my cock" I moaned at his dirty words, the vibrations from my moan going straight to his cock. He cursed. I slid my hand up the inside of his thigh until I got to his balls. I massaged him there for a while and he moaned even louder. I released him again and licked his balls.

"Oh Bella! I'm gonna cum!" I quickly took him back into my mouth and sucked hard. "BELLA!" He moaned and I felt his cum fill my mouth. I swallowed it greedily, gulping down his delicious seed. I released him from again with another pop. Just then, I heard an angry voice yelling at me.

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N: Thanks to all of you who have read my story, followed it, and added it to your favorites list! I didn't get many reviews (sniff sniff) so I hope you will all review after this chapter. This is my first fanfic and I am just amazed at how many emails I got within the first 3 hours. I will be posting more one-shots. I will try to make stories but I think one-shots are more of my thing! So add me to your fav authors list and expect more Edward/Bella lemony goodness! On with the story!**

**Bella POV**

"BELLA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Jacob asked me, he was livid. I almost laughed. He was acting like he caught me cheating on him, instead of the fact that he walked in on me sucking my husband's cock. Edward snorted and was about to say something, but I cut him off, saying "What does it look like Jacob? I'm sucking my husbands' wonderful cock." He looked even angrier after I said this. He glared at me for a while before turning his anger on my husband. He quickly turned away when he saw that my Edward was still naked. Gloriously naked, I might add. Although I don't know when he lost his shirt. I don't mind at all, obviously. "Put some clothes on, Leech." Jacob snapped.

"Don't talk to my husband like that!" I snapped back. "Besides, I love it when Edward doesn't have any clothes on….." I trailed off with a wink at Edward.

"That's fucking disgusting Bella!" Jacob yelled. I smiled and said,

"Only to you Jacob. You're just jealous" I smiled then grabbed Edwards cock again, stroking it lightly to get it hard again. Edward moaned softly and I felt his cock coming to life under my fingertips. I completely ignored Jacob standing in the doorway and brought Edwards cock to my lips and kissed his tip before I said, "Ready for round two?" He moaned and I took that as a yes. Just as I was bringing my tongue out to lick Edwards tip, Jacob-the-retard has to interrupt. Again. "Absolutely not! You are both going to stop right now. Are you insane? Bella he could hurt you! Leeches can't control themselves! What were you thinking?"

This time, both Edward and I HAD to laugh.

"What was I thinking? I was thinking that I wanted to suck my husbands cock. I never knew there was a rule that said I had to ask for your permission to do things with my husband. Besides, how do you think I got pregnant? Mutual masturbation? I admit we did do that but I assure you that is not how this happened." I was getting pretty pissed. How dare he barge in here and tell me what to do? Ugh.

"Now if you could give Edward and I some privacy….. We were a little busy in here before you came barging in." I snapped.

"Oh and Jacob?" Edward started, "I _can_ actually control myself. How do you think she came home unscathed with all the fucking and love making we did on the honeymoon?" Edward smirked at Jacob and I tried to hold back a moan from the memories. I have a feeling I didn't completely hide my moan because Edward smiled at me and said, "I know Bella, they were good memories weren't they? We have to go back after the baby is born" I beamed at him and gave his still hard cock a little lick.

"Jacob. Privacy please. I'm not done taking care of my sexy husband"

Jacob glared at Edward and I one last time before he left, slamming the door and roaring in anger. I rolled my eyes and went back to taking care of my husband…..

**END**

**A.N: Please review! I want your opinion! Tell me if you loved it or if it sucked or I should've left stuff out. I appreciate everyone who has added this story to their favorites list! I hope I didn't disappoint. Thanks!**


End file.
